The Black Spot on the Sun
by Fictional Reality T.V
Summary: In order to escape imprisonment in Azkaban, the Malfoys are forced to mediate between the Cullens and the Quiletes. Meantime, Bella learns that the world doesn't revolve around her. More detailed summary inside.
1. The New Student

_Plot Summary: Narcissa Malfoy's little lie to Voldemort (read: Deathly Hallows) barely saves her family from being sentenced to life in Azkaban, and they are given a second chance. . .but only if they mediate the conflict between the vampires and werewolves at Forks. If they don't, a war will ensue that will make the magical world known to Muggles, not to mention kill a lot of people. However, Victoria is still on the loose and is still recruiting . . . In the meantime, Bella learns the hard way that the sun doesn't shine up her ass. Rated T for safety, this story alternates between Bella's and Draco's POV (but mostly Bella's)._

_This story takes place after "Deathly Hallows," (but before the epilogue) and during an Alternate Universe "Eclipse"._

_N.B.: I don't know who will be shipped with who, so don't ask. Suggestions are certainly welcome, though I may not take them._

**A/N: First off, I love the "Twilight" series. I also happen to like making fun of it. A lot. As a result, this story pokes fun at a lot of aspects of the world Stephanie Meyers created. **

**Draco fans, attention: I decided to give him more of a film noir-ish feel in order to fit with the "Voldemort lost and I could get sent to Azkaban" mood. If it bothers anyone, please tell me. Also, if Draco is horrifically OOC, tell me. He's my favorite character in the series. The last thing I want is to write a cannon Stu.**

**PS: I'm only writing this for fun, so I don't really care if it gets flamed. That being said, I am an aspiring author, so I'd like tips on how to make it better.**

**Wow, that was long. Whew! :) Enjoy the story!**

_Draco's POV:_

Muggles suck.

That was an easy enough conclusion to reach. I made it ten seconds after arriving to this dreary town. How can Mudbloods manage it, not using magic in a place where every little thing is so inconveniently placed? I never had to go through it. Heck, Hogwarts wouldn't even be teaching Muggle Studies if I had my way, for all of them would be, well. . .

I admit it. This is hard to think about. Everything I ever learned is apparently evil. Every cause I have ever learned to believe in is lost. All the people I have ever trusted are dead, and, in one case, happened to be a traitor to the cause. The only people I had left were my family, and even we ran the risk of going to Azkaban if we didn't get this deed accomplished. Not that it sounded too hard. How difficult could mediating an interspecies conflict between vampires and werewolves be? But still, the risk was there, and I couldn't help but feel. . .cowardly? Ha! Not cowardly. I'm no coward. Most definitely not. But I feel something, for sure.

Along the way to the school I was to attend (Call it pathetic, but I actually had to walk there, as broom using was out and my father didn't know how to drive a Muggle contraption.), the Ministry's single rule for interacting with the beings of Forks raced through my head:

"Don't use magic unless you are certain you won't be seen."

Temporarily suspending my magic until I actually found the vampires and werewolves was going to be the epitome of suck, but at the moment, I just didn't want to think about it. I certainly didn't want to be self pitying.

"Draco?"

My father interrrupted me from my many battling thoughts, and I looked up.

"Draco, we're there."

I shrugged. I certainly didn't care. Either way, I looked up in order to see the building, but instead, my attentioned was turned to a huge crowd of people (students, perhaps) crowding around two young men that were probably fighting about something or another. I shook my head, as such scenes reminded me of my own fights with Potter.

Before I could think any further, however, I felt a blunt buzz in my mind. It wasn't entirely unfamiliar, however; it was the same type of buzz that I felt during occlumency lessons.

Somebody was trying to access my thoughts. Fortunately, I was always quite capable at occlumency, thanks to my deceased Aunt, so I was able to successfully block out the intruder. However, as soon as I did, a million thoughts poured through my brain. It had never occurred to me that another wizarding family was sent to mediate the conflict. But what did they want with MY thoughts? And how did they know who I was?

I smirked. It seemed like I stood out more than I expected.

When we got to the school perimeters, my father left to let me wade this out by myself. I was on my own. I decided at that moment to linger at the fight scene a bit more. I got a closer look at the two arguers. One of them was strongly built, stronger than I had ever seen anyone, and had a certain danger quality to him. The other looked like a pale Cedric Diggory with a bad hair day.

"You don't think Bella has the right to know?" the tall, strongly built one challenged. "Its her life!"

Ah, so there was some girl involved. Lovely.

"Why should she be frightened when she was never in danger?" the other said.

"Better frightened than lied to. Besides, you'd have to explain the big one's disappearance eventually."

At that, the bronze haired one turned ten times paler than he actually was. "I was going to tell her."

"Tell me what?" a mousy looking girl said. That must be her, I thought. She was rather unattractive. Why the fuss over her?

"Ok, get to class. Anyone caught loitering will get detention."

I looked up, and an adult figure (probably the headmaster) was ushering the students away from the crowd. I decided that I wouldn't follow them. After all, I was new. I could get away with anything on the premises that I don't know the rules.

I watched as the headmaster descended through the throngs of students and to the two troublemakers. He approached the bronze haired one and began to speak. "Ah, Mr. Cullen. Do we have a problem here?"

The student looked like he was after blood (the other student's blood, to be more precise), but instead said, "No, not at all." The other boy's grin widened. It was clear that victory was his.

The headmaster turned to the other student and said something I couldn't make out. After the exchange, the student hopped on his muggle device and stormed away. I couldn't help but look after him, partially for the gutso he showed, partly for the vehicle. Such a thing could come in handy whilst my broomstick was a no go.

"So I assume that you are the new student."

I looked up, and the headmaster was looking right at me. I quickly turned around to get a glimpse of the what was left of the brawl. Cullen was about to leave with the girl when he got distracted, presumably by the headmaster's words. He quickly made an about face and his gaze met mine. He started staring at me, so I looked away.

"Hello?"

"Oh, yes," I said. At the corner of my eye, I could see that Cullen was still looking at me.

"Ah, I was looking for you. Do you need help finding your classes?"

No way did I need help from a Muggle, I thought, but I merely said, "I can manage."

"Good," said the headmaster, and he started to leave.

"Wait!" I said.

"Excuse me, Malfoy?"

I cringed. Muggle headmasters must be just as annoying as magical ones. "When am I going to get sorted?"

"Sorted?"

"Well, where I come from, you get sorted based upon your personality into a house, and that determines who you compete with in sporting events and-"

"I'll tell you what house you're in. You're in house 'go to class before you get detention.' And don't be a smart aleck with me again, got that?"

I certainly didn't want to be on this guy's bad side, so I simply walked away.

Boy, are muggles full of suck.

0000000000

_Bella's POV_

"Edward?"

I waved my hand over his eyes. He was just staring into space. I would have none of that. I wanted answers.

He finally looked up. "Sorry, Bella, its nothing. Shall I escort you to English?"

I looked at my watch. We must have stood there an extra minute more than we really needed to, however, I wanted to take it slow. There was something Edward wasn't telling me about that night. About Emmett. "Sure," I finally said, "as long as you tell me what the heck is going on. And spare me the protective crap, please."

We started walking, and after a brief silence, Edward began.

"Alice saw that Victoria was coming back-"

"I figured as much."

Edward nodded. "I took you out of town as a precaution that night. But it shouldn't have mattered. Emmett and Jasper nearly had her-"

"What happened to Emmett?" I asked. I remembered Edward growing especially uneasy when Jacob mentioned him.

Edward twitched involuntarily. "Well, Victoria escaped down the Quileute boundary line. Emmett and Jasper chased her, as did the Quileutes. Emmett went over the line and. . ." He stopped there, seemingly at a loss for words.

My eyes widened. Not Emmett. . .

But by the time he had said that, we had reached Mr. Berty's class. He was in the middle of a Robert Frost poem, completely oblivious to the problems of the world beyond. He had no idea that a civil war between vampires and werewolves would ensue.

I grimaced. All of this was my fault, of that I was certain. Why couldn't I keep out of trouble for at least a minute?

I spent the rest of English class quietly absorbed in my own thoughts about the gravity of all of this. Occasionally, I would send a note to Edward, but he would never respond.

After English, I solemnly walked towards the cafeteria. To my surprise, I found Lauren waiting for me. I decided right then to avoid talking to her.

"Bella,"

I turned around. Shoot.

"Yes, Lauren?"

"There is this new boy in town, and he is the most attractive sex god I have ever laid my eyes on. Now, I want to make myself perfectly clear: If you even so much as THINK of laying your hands on him, you're dead."

Wow. That was unexpected. "Ok. . .sure. . ."

"Don't give me that! I know what you're thinking! You're thinking that you'll take him away from me as well! You already have two hot guys fighting over you, and now you want a third one! I saw the way you were looking at him! He's mine, I tell you!"

I sighed. The world could end any day now, and Lauren cared about me stealing her crush away. Boy, how I envied her.

"Good luck with that," I said, and I proceeded to head towards my usual seat at the Cullen's table. Along the way, I couldn't help but notice a solitary chair occupying a single table. Sitting on the chair was a young student (I'm guessing around my age) oblivious of the rest of the world. I hadn't recognized him as a regular student, though I thought I had remembered him from earlier; he was there at the fight, and Edward had stared at him afterwards.

Was it possible that he was a vampire?

I looked at him more closely from afar. Like Edward, he was perfectly beautiful, like a marble statue of a Norse God. The word "Loki" sprung instantly to mind. His narrow jaw and thin lips were perfect, and his pale blonde hair neatly parted. The one thing I noticed that was weird was his grey eyes. As beautiful as they were, vampires don't have grey eyes. With that exception, he certainly fit the description quite well.

I took my seat besides Edward. I noticed that all of the Cullens looked dead. I mean, technically, they were dead; they just looked more dead than usual.

After a long silence, Edward spoke up.

"What are you thinking, Bella?"

I looked up at Edward. I wondered whether or not I should ask about the nature of vampire's eyes. Instead, I settled on something more obvious. "I'm very sorry about all of this."

"Why? You did nothing wrong, Bella."

Yes and no, I thought. I did enough wrong that the world may end, and I was innocent enough that its not my fault. Unlike most people, I got to have my cake and eat it, too.

Instead of saying all that, however, I instead said "But you said so yourself. I attract danger and trouble like a magnet. Its like the forces of nature are against me."

"Look," said Edward, "all people have quirks that they can't help. You're quirk just so happens to be the ability to put yourself in mortal danger. It certainly isn't your fault that you were born with that ability."

He was right, of course. I was happy hearing that it wasn't my fault, even though I already knew that it wasn't my fault. It was great to have reassurance over something that I already knew. I decided to change the subject. "How critical is Emmett's condition?" I asked, hoping that it was nothing serious.

"Emmett's condition isn't too bad. He should be fine in about a week," said Jasper.

"But then-"

"It was Paul who was killed when Rosalie got defensive. THAT'S what triggered. . ." Jasper's words trailed off.

Suddenly, Alice bursted out laughing, thus breaking the grim mood. Jasper and Edward looked at her quizically.

After recovering her breath, Alice giggled. "Angela won't be joining us for lunch today, I'm afraid,"

I frowned. Angela's mudane problems could certainly distract us from more depressing things. "Why not?" I said.

"Because Lauren and Jessica kidnapped her."

I looked over at Jessica and Lauren. They had linked Angela to their arms and were trotting over to the new kid's table. I rolled my eyes, yet a part of me wondered what they were going to say to him. I was pretty sure Edward didn't need a distraction from this dismal mood (so I couldn't ask him), but I certainly did. "Excuse me for a second. I think I'm going to sit with Mike and the guys today," I said. Everyone looked at me, and Edward mumbled something under his breath, but I decided to ignore it.

When I got there, I was enthusiastically greeted by Mike. He started blabbing about something. I paid no attention, only giving the obligatory "yeahs" and "uh-huhs" at the right places. All my focus was on Lauren and Jessica.

The new kid was quietly eating his sandwich when Lauren's posse approached him. There was silence for a few minutes when he spoke up.

"Are you going to continue to gawk, or are you going to say something?"

Jessica let out an involuntary giggle. Lauren covered and said, "Hi! We just saw you sitting alone and figured that you might want company." The boy said nothing as Lauren and Jessica sat down. Angela remained standing. She clearly did not want to be there.

"Listen, we just want to help you get used to the school," said Jessica.

There was an awkward silence. "Well?" said the boy.

"For one thing, we have to warn you of someone," said Lauren.

Uh oh, I thought. This can't be good.

"Bella Swan."

I dropped my fork while Mike was in the middle of a sentence. She did NOT just say that. Was she really campaigning for everyone to actively hate me?

"Bella Swan? Who's that?"

"You'll know when you see her. She's surrounded by gorgeous men all the time, and they're always fighting over her. It makes you wonder if there's something else going on behind closed doors. We don't want you to get caught up with a slut like that."

His eyes widened, "You mean the girl who was in the middle of the big fight today?"

So he had remembered.

"The same," said Jessica. Angela by this time had snuck away.

"Ah, the mouse," he said as matter of factually. "Don't worry about that. She wouldn't be my type even if she wasn't a giant slut. Far too homely for me."

Wait, what? Was I hearing this correctly? Did he just call me a mouse?!

I didn't understand. He was obviously single, obviously British, obviously gorgeous, and obviously not human (because anyone who's beautiful in Forks isn't human) . .why didn't he have a raging crush on me? It didn't make sense. None at all. Something clearly wasn't wrong with me. Edward had just said so. Rather, something was wrong with HIM.

A relaxed look appeared on Jessica and Lauren's faces. "Good. Now that we got that out of the way-"

"And I wouldn't go for you two, either, so fuck off."

Lauren and Jessica exchanged long faces with each other and went on their way. At least some good came out of this.

"Bella?" I looked up. I had completely zoned out of my conversation with Mike. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," I lied.

At that moment, the lunch bell rang. Thank the gods.

0000000000

**Hope it wasn't TOO awful. Please review. Also note that I like constructive criticism more than either flames OR "good story plz rite more!!!!111!1". Thank you.**


	2. Questions Unanswered

**A/N: One chapter has passed, and I'm already being asked about the shippings in this story. Let me repeat at this point that I have no idea who will end up with who yet. **

**Ok, shall we proceed. . .**

**NOTE: By this time, lunch had already passed, and Draco and Bella are in their final period for the day.**

_Draco's POV_

After the bell rang, I took my schedule from my pocket where it had been crumpled and played with throughout lunch period, partly due to nothing to do, and partly because I needed something to fiddle with in absence of my wand. I checked the next class on my list: calculus.

Calculus? What the bloody hell was that? Well, whatever it was, I had no choice but to find it, which was going to take some effort on my part. I stood there dumbfounded in the cafeteria when I was approached by a student. She was one of the three students who had approached me earlier, but she hadn't said anything, and most likely wasn't as troublesome.

"Do you need help finding your way to class?"

Ah, the witch scout type. Of course, my dignity had its limits.

"I can find my way myself, Muggle," I hissed, and I promptly walked away. From the corner of my eye, I saw that she had a confused look on her face. I didn't care, though normally I wouldn't have done something so rash that might hint at my identity. But at the moment, I reasoned to myself that I shouldn't have cared unless I outright proclaimed that I was a wizard.

I tried my best to read the map that I was supplied with. Nothing worked, so eventually I was forced to have a mini adventure inside the schools, which was the same way I found all my other classes. How could a school not even one tenth the size of Hogwarts be more puzzling to get around?

Eventually I found it, and when I did, the door was locked. Crap. I knocked, and the teacher didn't answer. As a last resort, I looked both ways and pulled out my wand. These were drastic measures indeed, but if I wanted to stay in Forks, I had to go inside that classroom.

"_Alohomora."_

Quickly getting rid of my wand, I entered.

The teacher was in the middle of a lecture when I came in. He looked up angrily at me.

"How did you get in here? The door was locked!"

I didn't answer, as I had no viable excuse.

"Well, I suppose I can excuse you this time, Draco-you are Draco Malfoy, correct?"

"Yes," I said, relieved at my lucky break.

"Well, you're excused this time. You're new after all. But next time, please ask for directions. And next time you come in late, you will be shown right out again."

I scoffed, but said nothing.

"Now, if you will please, introduce yourself to the class."

Was he serious? After he humiliated me like this by name he wanted me to introduce myself?

"I'mDracoMalfoy," I said quickly. I had no time for this. I noticed several of the girls giggling.

"Good, now take your seat next to Miss Bella Swan, than we can continue the lesson."

I was starting to get sick of this Bella Swan. It was nauseating how much attention she attracted to her, as if somehow the world of Muggles revolved squarely around her. Indeed, it seemed as if ever since I came, I had heard nothing but Bella's name. I also couldn't help but notice her staring at me.

Ah, there is nothing like standing out from a crowd. . .

"Now, Draco, if you will turn your textbook to page 204, we can continue the lesson."

I promptly agreed. When I got there I saw. . .numbers.

Was this Muggle mathematics?

I tried to pay attention to the lesson, but it went over my head. That's when I realized something:

Is it possible that Muggles were skilled at certain things that wizards weren't skilled at?

It couldn't possibly be-no, it certainly wasn't-true, but it led me to think. I had never seen such gibberish in my life. To think that there were things that not even Hogwarts taught!

I went over mentally all that I remembered in history class that day. There was the man who killed many Jew muggles, and-who knows? Maybe the fight between the Jew muggles and the non Jew muggles wasn't so different from the fight between the Dark Lord and -

"Professor, I simply can't take this course," I said. There was no way that the Muggle world was in any way common with the Wizarding world, especially not when the bad Muggles are identical to the good wizards. If Hogwarts didn't teach it, then it must be nonsense.

"Malfoy, stop disrupting the class."

"Listen, you. I don't know what you're teaching, but back where I came from, my school didn't teach calculus."

"Uh-huh. Then what did it teach?"

"Arithmancy," I said, quite without thinking. All of the students started laughing. All of them but that twerp Swan. She only stared. Somehow, I think I preferred the laughing to the staring.

"Don't be a smart ass, Malfoy. Next time, you get a week's detention."

I half expected him to take ten points away from Slytherin. Maybe an additional 30 points away for nearly blowing my cover.

Eventually, the laughter died down, and I drifted into my own thoughts.

000000000

_Bella's POV_

So much on my mind. . .

Victoria was back. Well, that much had always been obvious. And my two dearest friends were at war with each other, and there was nothing that I could do about it short of killing myself and ending the feud. Emmett was injured for at least a week, Paul was dead. . .

And yet, I felt guilty. My thoughts were nowhere near any of those events, nor were they near people who loved me. Rather, they were focused on Draco, who decidedly didn't. Those words he had said at lunch had certainly hurt, and it made me think more about myself. I felt as if the only way I could get better was for him to somehow confess his love for me. Not that I'd want it. Edward was all I needed, what I thought, breathed, drank. . .I suppose that I just wanted to cling onto some set of rules before they all broke. Just like the rules that were broken when I was away at Renée's. . .

Then more than ever, I wished Edward shared my Calculus class. I would've loved to learn what Draco was thinking as well as what sub human species he belonged to. By now, with my experiences, I had easily honed in my subhuman detector. He was able to unlock locked doors, could easily match Edward in looks. . .and he studied arithmancy. Or was he joking? It must have been a joke.

That's it. He **wasn't** magical. He **wasn't** subhuman. He was just another ordinary student. And that's why he wasn't attracted to me. I had just become overly paranoid.

Just then, I received a wrinkled note. When I had opened it, I discovered that whoever sent me this note must have written it on the back of a map of the school.

_**You like staring at me, Swan? **_

I looked up from the piece of paper. Was I really staring at Draco the entire time? I looked back at the note, then looked up again at Draco. No sooner had I done so had I received another note, this time from Austin.

_**Is something wrong, Bella? You're incredibly red.**_

Holy crow. This was just what I needed. I started writing something down in response, but kept finding that I had to cross it out and start all over again.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I ask what your reasons are for disrupting my class again?"

I turned towards Draco's direction.

"I believe that Swan and her boyfriend are passing love notes to each other during class hours. They are distracting me from learning properly." His smug smirk on his smooth face was absolutely smothering, and it was made only more irritating when I had realized I had recognized it from somewhere.

Mr. Varner looked towards me, and then towards Austin.

"Very well. Saturday detention. Both of you."

I was tempted to say that Draco wasn't completely innocent, but I had learned quickly that he was an asshole. There was no way I was going to share detention with the likes of **him**.

"And Malfoy," said Mr. Varner, "You are on thin ice. One more misstep, and you will join them."

The rest of calculus, I was careful not to look in Draco's direction, lest I started to stare again. Well, at least I learned one valuable thing from all this: he was an imbecile. An attractive imbecile, to be sure, but an imbecile nevertheless. This fact made it much easier to turn my mind towards other, more important things, such as the upcoming apocalypse, for instance.

I had a daydream during that part of class. Jacob and Edward were in a fight to the death for my love, and I was powerless to stop either of them. Eventually, Jacob charged at Edward, but he was too slow, as Edward pinned him to the ground. Jacob lay there, dead.

At once, a colorful storm of emotions washed up the palette that was my heart. For all the times that Edward was there for me when I was happy, Jacob was there for me when I really needed it. He was my white knight. I was his Guenivere, and he was my Lancelot. Edward was there, too, as my King Arthur, but I just wanted the two to live in peace with each other and stop fighting over me. Jacob didn't have to die over me.

Just then, Jacob started transforming from werewolf back to his human form. A normal thing for werewolves, I assume. Only that he wasn't turning into Jacob Black. His curt black hair gave way to a neat, clean cut blonde look and. . .

Jacob Black was turning into Draco Malfoy.

Before I knew it, he had this smug look on his face. A look of triumph. I then recognized it: it was the same look Jacob had after his verbal spar with Edward this morning. Soon, I realized that Edward was starting to laugh. This in turn caused Draco to start laughing. I felt crushed, hurt, and betrayed.

My daydream was interrupted by the sound of the final bell.

I decided to stay after for a few minutes in order to catch up on the lessons that were taught during the ending part of the period. After I had finished, Edward, Alice, and Jasper were waiting for me outside the classroom.

"How was class?" asked Jasper.

I didn't want to talk about it, yet knew that if I told him as much, he would force it out of me one way or the other. "Fine," I lied.

"I'm sorry about your detention," said Alice.

"How did you-"

"I saw it," she simply said.

Damn-it, I thought.

"I would think that you wouldn't have forgotten about that," said Edward.

"Why were you passing notes to Austin?"

This was the last thing I wanted to talk about, so I lied again. "I dunno. I was simply saying how much I missed Jacob." It was true enough. In that class I was, after all, thinking of how much I missed Jacob.

But no sooner had I said that did I realize that I had made a big mistake.

"You do realize that it's either him or me now, right, Bella?" I looked into Edward's honey eyes, full of concern for me. I knew, however, that I owed Jacob more than Edward could possibly understand.

"Bella?"

I didn't answer, and as soon as my non answer came about, the most soothing feeling had flowed throughout my body. I answered, "I understand, Edward."

Edward smiled. No sooner had he did did we enter the Forks High parking lot. After parting with Alice and Jasper, I noticed the soothing feeling go away. Obviously, I had been manipulated by Jasper.

As Edward and I were headed towards his volvo, I saw Draco inspecting the car apparently, strumming his fingers along the edges. After a few seconds of doing this, he stepped back, apparently in admiration.

"Edward," I started.

But Edward would have none of that, He kissed me on the forehead and said, "Let me do all the talking."

Well, this will solve at least one of my problems, I thought. Once he read Draco's mind, all of my questions would be answered, at least, when it came to this particular menace. I decided to stand back and watch the fireworks.

"Is this your vehicle, Cullen?" asked Draco. To my knowledge, he hadn't even turned around.

"Yes, it is," said Edward. And then there was silence.

The silence horrified me.

Finally, Edward spoke. "Is there something you need?" he asked, though I knew that this was merely a formality.

"A ride home would be nice," said Draco, almost without thinking. Edward raised an eyebrow, and Draco continued. "Our family has no means of transportation. My father has to walk to work every day, and I to school."

There was a brief pause before Edward answered. "Very well. Hop in."

Was he serious? Was I missing something?

"Come on, Bella."

"Oh," I said, and I was about to hop into the front seat of the car when Edward stopped me.

"Guests get shotgun." And at that, Draco prepared to jump into the front seat of the car, until he noticed me.

He looked at Edward, then at me. "You're with him?" he finally said. I nodded; he laughed. "Fancy that."

"Do you two know each other?" asked Edward, again a formality.

"He's in my calculus class. He was passing notes to me, and turned me and Austin in when we were passing notes to each other." I smiled inside when I saw Draco scowl.

"I see," said Edward. Before either of us could say another word, Draco jumped in the front seat.

"I suppose that's our cue to leave."

I climbed in the backseat while Edward seated himself next to Draco.

The moment Edward started the ignition, Draco started firing questions at him.

"Where did you get this?"

"Excuse me?"

"The vehicle."

Edward smiled in amusement. "You like it, then?"

"Well, I just chose my ride by looking at the most impressive looking vehicle, really." Edward grinned. He liked it when anyone praised his car. I merely rolled my eyes, as it was obvious that he was sucking up.

"Perhaps I will show you where you can get your own once you get a driver's license. Its a pain to go anywhere without a car nowadays." I smiled when he said that, remembering his lightning fast speed.

"Would you mind showing me how to drive it?"

Uh oh.

"Certainly, once you get your permit."

I would've sold my soul at that instant in order to learn what precisely Edward was thinking.

"You mean I must get a permit, too?"

"If you want a car like this."

"I don't suppose-" said Draco rather slyly.

"I can help you study for a driver's permit if you wish."

At that moment, my jaw opened involuntarily. Nobody seemed to notice.

The rest of the way, Draco said directions while Edward followed them. At one point, there was a long silence. Unexpectedly, Edward spoke up.

"What are you thinking?"

This was the first time he had addressed me throughout the trip. At that moment, I was so happy at finally being noticed, that I decided to be as blunt as possible, so I said,"I'm thinking about how absolutely nauseating this trip has been for me."

Edward frowned. "Not you, Bella. Draco."

"Oh," I said, only to do a double take afterwards. "What?!"

"It seems like the world doesn't revolve around you after all, does it, Swan?" I noticed dark lines etched into Edward's face, but he didn't stand up for me. "What's it to you, Cullen?"

His calling us by our last names was starting to annoy me. A lot.

Edward smiled, though I couldn't tell whether or not his heart was really into it. He then said, "I'm usually a good reader of people, yet I have difficulty reading you. I'd like to know what you're thinking."

For whatever reason, I flinched in my seat. As soon as I had done so, I had hoped that Draco didn't see, as he was starting to get on my last nerves. I had already faced rejection in his hands, as well as ambush, but I never thought that I would be replaced by him.

Edward and he continued on a tangent that I wasn't quite following. Instead, I was lost in my own world, a world where there was no Edward, no Jacob, nothing but my mediocre human life.. I stayed lost until we reached an imposing looking house. It reminded me of the Cullens' in size, yet it looked far less welcoming.

"You're able to buy this, yet no one in your family knows how to drive?" asked Edward mockingly. Draco merely shrugged.

"Ok. Shall I pick you up tomorrow, then."

Draco's face lit up like he won American Idol. "Sure, Cullen."

"And Draco?"

Draco looked at Edward. "The name's Edward, this is Bella, and I would appreciate it if you call us by those names. Furthermore," (at this point, Draco's face twisted noticeably) "I'd appreciate it if you treated my fiancée with respect."

Ugh. That word again.

"Your. . .fiancée?" Once again, he shot a glance at me, then reverted his gaze to Edward.

"Are we understood?" Draco nodded and scurried out of Edward's volvo and into his house.

Once he was gone, I crawled into the front seat.

"Edward, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

"I know. Shall we talk about it on the car ride home?"

0000000000

_**That was a fun chapter to write. Remember to review, and remember that I like constructive criticism more than either pure praise or flames.**_


	3. Secrets

**A/N: Wow. I never expected that people would want Draco and Bella to end up together. I still haven't decided the pairings, though I am certainly open to suggestions.**

**I'd like to thank Jackelyne Harkness-Jones for giving me my first review and TheAntiSocialBookworm for giving me my first favorite. Thanks!**

_Bella's POV_

The car ride home was silent for the most part, interrupted only by the radio that Edward had turned on once Draco had left. Edward appeared to be deep in thought, and whenever I tried to talk to him, he would tell me to wait until we arrived at our destination. Eventually, I saw the Cullens' house in the distance. This struck me as odd, as I was certain that I was going home to Charlie.

"After you," said Edward, always the gentleman. I proceeded to eject myself from the car.

Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were waiting for us in the parking lot. I ran up to them with only one question in mind.

"Where's Emmett?"

Rosalie pouted, and Jasper answered for her. "He's under Carlisle's care and will see no one."

"Can I talk to Carlisle?"

Jasper shook his head.

"You could try, but I'm not sure how he will receive you. This is a very drastic situation."

I shuddered. Well, this was great. How was I supposed to help if I hadn't any idea what was going on? Somehow, I felt that, even though Edward told me everything, he was keeping very key secrets from me. It annoyed me to no end.

All I said however was, "Is there any way I can help?"

"I'll explain once we get to Carlisle. He'll be able to give us answers." I hadn't noticed Edward sneaking up from behind. It never failed to startle me.

We entered the mansion silently. I started to follow Edward to Carlisle's room when Edward stopped me. "Not you, Bella. Alice, you watch her." I opened my mouth to protest, but a sudden calm rushed over me. Once Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie left for Carlisle, it disappeared. Jasper again.

Alice squeed, then ran her eyes over me. "Bella," she said, "I think its time. . .that I redid your hair!" I blinked, and Alice continued. "Well, somebody has to do it. Its been the same way ever since I first met you!"

"Yeah," I said rather unenthusiastically. Not that it rained on Alice's parade.

"Now then," she said, "I will get the salon ready. There are various fashion magazines around the house. You get to choose the hairstyle you like, and I'll style it accordingly!"

I shrugged and left Alice in the living room with no intention of doing what she told me to do. Surely, she would eventually foresee my whereabouts, but until then, I had every right to find out exactly what Edward and Carlisle were talking about. I proceeded up the stairs and to the study when I noticed something bizarre. There was an alcove in the ceiling, and a ladder leading up to it. I had a choice to make: should I listen in on Edward, or should I explore the attic? Eventually, I decided to trust Edward, and started climbing the ladder.

The attic was unusually dark, with a musky odor to go with it, probably from little use. But then why was it open now?

No sooner had I thought that, I saw my answer.

Someone was lying shirtless on a cot in the center of the room, His stomach was red from a huge gash and his gaze was elsewhere.

"Emmett?" I asked.

With much difficulty, he turned around to see me. I shirked when I saw him, as his mouth was disfigured. He smiled, genuinely happy that I was there. "Bella!"

No, I thought. It shouldn't be like this. . .

"Bella!" I turned around. Edward and Alice were there, and they were not happy. Edward seemed more angry; Alice seemed more betrayed. Reluctantly, I followed them. Before I left, I turned to get one last look at Emmett. His head was facing the other way.

Silently, I followed them through the house. Eventually, I broke the silence.

"Perhaps you should get back to Carlisle," I said flatly.

"Don't worry, I'm finished. Bella, what were you thinking?"

And what are you keeping from me, I thought? But I simply said, "I was curious."

"Please don't do that again."

"You can't keep secrets from me forever. Tell me everything."

"You already saw it, there is nothing to hide." Edward's beautiful eyes were gentle, and I felt guilty offending them. But still. . .

"Honest?"

"Honest."

"And Bella?"

I hesitated. "Yes?"

"Be nice to Malfoy."

I was stupefied. "What!?"

"I know you hate him, but its essential that we appease him for the time being."

"Why?"

Edward hesitated, then spoke. "I can't read his mind."

"You can't read my mind, either," I reminded him.

"I know," he said simply. "But this is different. You're mind is on a different wavelength than mine is. His is on the same wavelength, but something is actively preventing me from getting into his."

I looked at him, obviously confused.

"Just when I'm about to get in, its as if a huge shield pops up and prevents me from doing so."

Great. So Malfoy is somehow apart of this, too. It was bad enough dealing with him in school. I didn't want to drag him into my personal life.

"Do you promise, Bella?"

I decided to change the subject. I didn't want to promise anything regarding Draco. "Why did you lie to me about Emmett? You said that he was going to be healed in a week!"

"Who said that he wouldn't be?" he teased, playing with my hair. I was about to open my mouth to protest until he silenced me with a kiss. After it broke, he spoke again. "Trust me on this."

The rest of my night was uneventful. Alice finally got to do my hair, only to undo it again when she decided that that particular hairstyle didn't go with my hair color. Edward and Rosalie only sat back and laughed. I, on the other hand was distracted. There was no way Emmett was going to get healed within a week. Even if he did, his face would forever be disfigured. And why was I the only one who seemed slightly concerned about any of this?

Eventually, it was time for me to leave. Edward drove me home in complete silence. When I entered, Charlie was watching the game.

"Hey, Bells," he said, half paying attention to me, half paying attention to the game. "There's pizza in the fridge. Next time, tell me when you won't be home to cook."

"Sure," I said.

"Jacob Black called. Why don't you call him back?"

This was a surprise. Jacob usually never called me. Perhaps he could tell me what Edward wouldn't reveal. I decided to take Charlie up on the offer and call him.

Fortunately, it was Jacob who picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said in his trademark husky voice.

I smiled. "Hey, Jacob."

"Bella!" he said, and the contagious sunniness of his tone transcended phone lines. "Why didn't you call me earlier?"

I knew he would get angry if I told him the real reasons. War going on, you know. "I was out with Angela," I said completely unconvincingly.

Jacob didn't buy it. "You were out with the bloodsuckers again, weren't you?" I was silent. "I bet they didn't tell you the real story of what happened."

My eyes lightened up. Surely Jacob could tell me. "Could you enlighten me, Jake?"

Jacob went into vivid detail just then, more detail than I had actually wanted. By the time he had reached Paul's death, he stopped.

"I'm so sorry," I said. I shuddered, remembering Paul. I had never quite forgiven him for attacking me that one night, but a death was still a tragedy.

"And to think the bloodsuckers probably slanted the story!"

"No," I said, "They actually told me the same story you did, only with less detail."

There was an awkward silence. "Oh," Jacob said. Then, changing the subject, "I hope you see my side of things now."

"But Emmett-"

"-was over the borderline. Paul's attack was justified."

I couldn't argue that. Jacob's point was, indeed, valid. I still couldn't help but shudder remembering Emmett lying there helpless in the attic. I debated on whether or not I should've told Jacob this, but then decided against it.

"Is Charlie listening in?" Jacob asked. I looked. He was still watching the game, completely absorbed in it.

"No," I said.

"Good," said Jacob, then he lowered his voice to a whisper. I couldn't imagine why, as I had just told him that Charlie wasn't listening in. And he certainly had nothing to hide from Billy.

"Do you think you can come see me again, sometime soon? If the parasites don't completely monopolize your life? There's something I need to tell you in person."

This was refreshing. At least Jacob wasn't gung ho on the "us" vs. "them" bullocks.

"Sure, but there's one problem," I said.

"What?"

"Alice knows whenever I visit you because while she can see my future, she can't see it when it involves werewolves."

Jacob paused in thought. After awhile, he finally said, "Didn't you ever wonder whether or not your relationship with the-"

"Edward," I said, already getting sick of the words "bloodsucker" and "parasite" being tossed around.

"Edward is borderline abusive?"

"What?!"

"He doesn't let you have a life, he doesn't let you know anything, and he doesn't let you visit me! Seriously, Bella, you sure have a way of choosing your crushes."

I thought quickly about Edward. Edward changed to Jacob. Jacob changed to. . .

"I guess," I said quickly. No way was I going to go there.

My eyes darted around the room when I spied the clock. One hour before Edward got here. I didn't want to be the subject of his questioning, so I decided right then and there to go to bed early.

"Got to go, good night."

"Already?" asked Jacob. Then, after a moment's pause, he said, "See you soon." For some odd reason, I imagined him grinning broadly as he said it. Before I could ask questions, however, Jacob had hung up.

"Good night, Charlie," I said.

"Did you make any plans with Jake?"

"er. . .not yet."

"I trust that you'll do the right thing eventually. Night, Bells."

I hated it when that happened.

I went up to my room in hopes that Edward hadn't arrived early. Thankfully, he hadn't. After changing into my pajamas, I quickly brushed my teeth and went to sleep.

The next morning, Edward was there to pick me up early. I sped up with the morning routine and went outside to greet him.

"Get in the back seat, Bella," he said sternly. Without question, I obeyed.

After we had both buckled in, Edward made a turn off the driveway and went the way opposite to the direction we had to go in. I finally broke the silence with a preemptive apology. Edward smiled and said nothing. Apparently, I was forgiven.

Eventually, we approached a large mansion that I could've sworn that I had seen before and. . .

Oh, right. Edward was going to pick up **him**. I grimaced, and Edward noticed.

"Remember what I told you, Bella."

"I remember," I said. "I'm just not completely happy about it."

Before long, Draco emerged from the manor, impeccably dressed. An adult figure I didn't recognize followed him. I assumed that it was his father.

"Since when do you trust this" (at that, he waved to the car) "to take you anywhere?" I couldn't help but notice how intimidating he was. I noticed that Draco said nothing in response.

When they had finally reached the volvo, Draco enthusiastically hopped in the front seat.

"Would you like a ride to work, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Edward.

Mr. Malfoy looked at the car. "No thanks. I would rather walk," he said, each word deliberate and icy. And with that, he left.

"You have quite an interesting father, Draco," said Edward.

"He is only the best," Draco bragged, "He makes a much better living than anyone else in this town." He then turned to look at me. "Aren't I right, Swan? Doesn't your father merely sit around all day playing cards?"

"I'd like to know what your father does that is so great," I said, struggling to keep my temper. **He** wasn't keeping his promise. Why should I?

"What does your father have against cars?" asked Edward, obviously trying to avoid a fight.

"Our family prefer better means of transportation."

This answer puzzled me, but it satisfied Edward. Promptly, he changed the subject. The two of them continued to talk about this and that. I didn't care to find out, so I tuned into my own channel in my head, where figures danced around, turning into vampires, then werewolves, then back again.

We barely arrived at Forks High on time. As Draco was getting out of the front seat, Edward clutched his arm. Draco looked at him, puzzled.

"I'd like to talk to you during lunch today," he said.

"Edward!" I said. I did NOT want Draco sitting with us.

"About what?" Draco asked, genuinely surprised.

"Driving, fitting in, that sort of thing."

"Oh," he relaxed a bit, and then said, "Will Swan join us?"

"No, she will be sitting where she usually sits. I'd like to sit at your table."

Wait, what?

As much as I didn't want Draco sitting at our table, I certainly didn't want to leave Edward's side. What could Edward possibly say about driving that he couldn't say in front of me?

Unless he was keeping more secrets from me.

"Sure thing, Cullen." With that, he got out of the vehicle and walked away.

"What was that about, Edward?" I asked.

"Its to avoid fights. Its best if the two of you only interact if absolutely necessary."

"Oh," I said, decidedly feeling stupid.

"Now, shall we walk to class?"

I sighed. I was clearly getting more paranoid by the day.

000000000

_Draco's POV_

As soon as I emerged from the car, I started to consider my luck. I had manage to avoid getting detention, no one to my knowledge had suspected me in spite of my numerous slips, and I no longer had to walk to and fro in the rain.

I stopped and considered for a moment the difference between cars and brooms. Brooms were much more handy, of course. You could take them anywhere and they weren't just limited to land. But I had quickly decided that cars, too, were convenient, as when you rode them in the rain, you didn't get wet. Yes, if there was one Muggle invention I could grow to like, it was the car. That Cullen was a pushover made it all the more enjoyable. Within the course of a day, I broke his conditions, and he didn't seem to mind.

I quickly decided that I liked Cullen, though I couldn't help but think that he looked like Cedric Diggory. In fact, I had a working theory that he was, in fact, Cedric Diggory. I only felt my mind being invaded whenever he and his girlfriend was around. Swan was certainly expendable, so I only had to conclude that it was Cullen invading my privacy. The fact that he couldn't get away with it made me like him even more.

But wasn't Diggory supposed to be dead?

The question puzzled me to no end. I vividly remembered Potter rallying his fellow mudbloods over Diggory's demise. A certain realization dawned upon me: if Diggory hadn't died, no one would've been alerted to the Dark Lord's return. Potter would be dead, and I wouldn't be here trying to save myself.

Did Diggory fake his death? The moment that the Dark Lord aimed his wand at him, did he apparate to Forks and start a new life as Edward Cullen? Was his family apart of the conspiracy? And if that were the case, could I ever forgive him for it?

I pondered these questions all throughout class until the lunch bell rang. I quickly arose from my seat and went towards the cafeteria. I met Cullen there, Swan-less. I was relieved; I didn't wish to deal with that leech.

"Hello, Draco," he said. "Shall we sit down."

As soon as he we took our seats, I decided at that moment to go all out. Regardless of what he was, he was still trying to access my mind, and I had every right to answers. Besides, I had told my story to my family, and they were acting far too worried for my tastes. Surely, whatever this was, I could take care of it myself, and I was determined to do so.

"Draco-"

"Can the formalities, Diggory. Are you determined to make me fail at my mission?"

Cullen looked at me quizzically. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I'm onto your mind games."

Diggory smiled as if I were a toy. I hated that. "Mind games?" A beat, then, "I'd like to know exactly what you're thinking, now."

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you, Diggory?"

There was silence. After awhile, he spoke. "You're unusually successful at blocking my attempts to read your mind. Which wizarding school taught you how to do this? You learned well from it."

I smiled. Damn straight I did. "Why are you being so informal, Diggory? You know as well as I do that I learned at Hogwarts. But thanks. I always had a gift for occulmency."

Diggory's expression changed, and he chuckled. "I'm afraid that you're mistaken me for someone else. I'm not Diggory. Could you tell me who that is?"

I wish I had a mirror at that moment to see my face. "You're not Diggory?" I managed to get out.

"I'm afraid not."

"But then how did you-"

"There are more magical folk besides wizards, you know. Would you like to guess what I am?" He was taunting me. I couldn't believe it.

I looked at him. I then realized that I was sent to Forks to mediate between the werewolves and the vampires.

I smirked. I was right. This was going to be ridiculously easy.

"I certainly hope that you're a vampire," I finally said. "I'd hate to imagine a werewolf wearing perfectly tailored clothing." For a split second, I imagined Remus Lupin in Edward's place. The results weren't pretty.

Cullen (for I knew him to not be Diggory now) smiled. "You know, it took Bella longer to guess."

Cats nails on a chalkboard. "Swan!?" I said incredulously. Cullen nodded. "How much does the Muggle know?"

"Enough."

"You can't tell her all of that! She will-"

"Marry me, then I'll turn her into one of us."

There was an awkward pause. "Oh," I said, more stupidly than I wanted to say it. "But why her?"

"Lets just say," said Edward, "That my tastes in women highly differ from yours and leave it at that. And now," he said, "Shall we talk about the real reasons why I wished to talk to you?"

I welcomed the change of topic with a wave of my arm. I supposed that we would get to interspecies treaties later.

"I must say, however, that was a great icebreaker. If you hadn't had that outburst, I'm not quite sure how I would've brought this up."

Never mind. Apparently, the driver's permit was a clever ruse.

"What brings you to Forks?"

I decided that the sooner I got this over with, the better. "I came to Forks because you are dangerously close to blowing our cover to the Muggles. My family and I have arrived to put a stop to the quarrling between you and the wolves." I decided to leave it at that. No one had to know that I would be sent to Azkaban if I failed, least of all Cullen.

"I see." He scratched his chin effortlessly.

"Would you care to tell me what's so important that's worth all of this?"

Cullen didn't speak. When he did, he only uttered, "Bella-" when I had to interrupt out of anger.

"Swan again!?!" This was starting to royally piss me off. "You mean you are blowing our cover over a Muggle girl, an ugly one at that?" I noticed at the corner of my eye the current topic of interest turning her head to look over at our table.

"Draco-"

"You mean that fight I witnessed only yesterday-that fight between you and that other one- was really a fight between vampires and werewolves over mincemeat?!"

Cullen sighed. "Well, yes."

Suddenly, realization hit me. This was it?! Ha! I'd have this solved my next week.

I relaxed a bit in my chair, triumph flowing from every fiber of my body. "Very well, then. What seems to be the issue?"

Cullen looked at me as if I were a book and he were trying to read me. Finally, he spoke. "A rouge vampire was in the area trying to attack Bella. She escaped, and one of my clan wandered over the werewolf boundery trying to catch her. One of the werewolves got defensive and attacked. He was badly injured, which prompted another one of our clan to kill the attacker."

There was a silence.

"And then?"

"Our treaty with the werewolves was violated, and now there is war"

This seemed easy enough. "Can't you just kill Swan? It seems to me that that is-"

"NO!" I was shocked by how absolutely dark and terrifying his face grew, and how black his eyes became. "If Bella dies, then I will be forced to kill you."

I fished around for other options quickly. I was afraid that he'd attack me from across the table. Finally, I settled on the most obvious. "Exactly how injured is the one from your clan?"

The vampire's face grew less tense. "Several major permanent scars and a distorted face."

I thought for a second. "I took advanced potions, you know. I'll see if I can help with the healing process."

"Is there anything else you can do?"

I frowned. I couldn't answer that immediately, if at all, so I just put on my bravest face. "I'll play it as I go."

Cullen seemed content with that answer, and his eyes turned back into their original golden shade. He changed the subject. "Are you still interested in getting your driver's permit?"

I nodded. Apparently, Cullen hadn't forgotten after all.

"How about this," he said. "You can come over to my place after school. Carlisle will teach you how to drive, and you can help with the healing."

"What about Swan?"

"I'll keep Bella distracted. You don't have to worry about her."

"Very well," I said. I put out my hand, and Cullen shook it. Just then, the bell rang.

"And Draco?"

I looked up. "If you want to pick on Bella, pick on her in front of me."

I smiled. "Sure."

"That means no more Calculus mishaps. Just because Alice didn't see your involvement in Bella's detention this time doesn't mean she won't see in the future."

"What are you talking about?" I said.

He pointed at a young girl, attractive as he was. I assumed that she was a part of his clan. "She's my sister, and she can see the future. She will know if you're picking on Bella."

Well, damn.

"Fine, then." I didn't want to talk to Edward anymore. The thoughts of vampires that were so different then the ones I learned about at Hogwarts, the mind-boggling reality that so much fuss could be raised over a mere muggle. . .

I figured that, since I had to mind my manners around Bella while her parasitic boyfriend wasn't around, I was going to spend Calculus sleeping.

000000000

**I was originally going to save Draco and Edward's conversation for chapter four. I'm glad that I didn't. I'm hoping that each chapter gradually grows longer and longer.**

**Review, please. You know the rules. :)**


	4. Cars

_**A.N: I stole Jacob's entrance in this chapter from the books. So shoot me. I swear that that is all I stole. I also promise that it is the last thing I will steal.**_

_**Other than that, this was so far the hardest chapter to write.**_

_**PS: I would appreciate more criticism. Please try to tell your friends about this story if you like it enough. I am an aspiring author after all. Also, I'd like to know where the right place to advertise this story would be. I could use all the help. Thanks in advance!**_

_Bella's POV_

The first thing I did after lunch was approach Edward. I _knew_ that Draco was talking about me. I knew because he had practically spat my name out.

"Why were you talking about me with Draco?"

Edward looked at me, then frowned. "I was simply putting him in his place."

I rolled my eyes. That much was obvious. "But what did you say?"

Edward smiled. "Lets just say that he was doubting our relationship again."

I grimaced. I remembered clearly how Draco would look at me, then at Edward, then at me again. Clearly, he thought that I was out of my league. I had never really thought about that before, except in passing. Was I too self centered to see the bigger picture? Did I just assume that I was so special that all these men would flock to me?

"_It seems that the world doesn't revolve around you after all, does it, Swan?"_

He was right. I **was **way out of my league, and for the first time, I wondered if I should've really been involved in this at all.

On the grounds Edward and I parted ways, as we had separate calculus classes. I could see Draco in the distance. I remembered how horrid last calculus class went. I'd hate for it to repeat.

"Bella! Quick! Over here!"

I turned around, and there was Jacob Black. He was seated on a motorcycle and beckoned in my direction. I decided to take this opportunity to visit Jacob, partly because I wanted to see him, partly to escape from calculus. Sure, I'd catch flack from Edward once Alice found out, but it would be worth it.

I found Mike Newton nearby.

"Hey Mike?"

Mike looked up, hoping he'd actually get the time of day from me. "Yes, Bella?"

"If anyone asks, I got sick and had to go home, capice?"

All the light from Mike's face disappeared. "Sure."

"Thanks! I owe you one!" I yelled, running towards Jacob's moped.

0000000

_Draco's POV_

So that's the werewolf, I thought. At a last glance, I had recognized him from the other day, so it must have been him. Was he really willing to risk getting arrested for _her_?

Well, whatever. There was only one thing I could do. I had to meet this werewolf one on one. This would prove difficult, as I hadn't a broom to use to trail them, nor did I have a. . .

Suddenly, I knew what exactly I had to do. I made a U turn and, running, I was able to locate Cullen. When I found him, I waved, and he looked at me strangely.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he inquired.

I decided to be blunt. "I'm afraid your fiancée has just eloped with the werewolf."

Cullen blinked.

"Of course," I added with every intention of planting ideas in Cullen's mind, "I could always keep an eye on her." When I saw Cullen had taken the bait, I added, "But however shall I catch up with them?"

Cullen looked at me, then at the road. Finally, he said, "Hop on my back."

0000000000

_Bella's POV_

Once we got on the road, I started firing a lot of questions at Jacob. "How did you-"

Jacob grinned. "I figured that the blood sucker wouldn't see me coming, so I decided to take advantage of the opportunity!"

I smiled, and my hair embraced the wind from behind my shoulders. Freedom always tasted good. The moped was going a bit too fast for my taste, and indeed, I felt like throwing up, but who said that freedom was free?

Just then, I saw it. The untrained eye wouldn't have seen a thing, but my eye wasn't untrained.

"Jacob?" My voice was shaking.

"Don't worry. They're all too goodie goodie to skip class, anyways, even for you."

I sighed with relief. So I wasn't going completely crazy.

I couldn't debate Jacob's point. Edward's spotless record would put anyone in shame. The rest of the Cullens were similar. True, they could certainly run to La Push, and then run back in time for class, but why bother doing that? Still, I couldn't help but shake the feeling. . . .

"Victoria," I said.

"What?"

"Jacob, I think we're in incredible danger."

Jacob grinned. Then, much to my surprise, he slowed down.

"Jacob? What the hell are you doing?"

"A little danger is good for you. Besides, I can take on any bloodsucker."

"Please be serious for once."

"She wouldn't attack you out in the open, anyways. Vampire code and such."

"Jacob!"

"Tch. Fine," he scoffed in mock jest. He then stopped the moped. I was about to protest when I realized that we were already in La Push.

"Tada!" he teased. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't resist grinning with him. I hated to admit it, but that WAS fun.

"So, what do you think?" said Jacob, and he stepped aside and gestured to his moped. I then realized that he had just completed it.

"Wow," I said. I could never stop gawking at Jacob's technical skills.

"Took me a while to build," Jacob proudly nodded here. "I had trouble with the engine. Now, its the fastest one I own."

"Nice," I said.

"If you want, it can be yours," he offered.

"Er. No thanks. I got nauseous enough from the first trip."

Jacob grinned and took my hand. I couldn't resist the warmth of it, and together, we started walking to the cliffs.

"You know, I could get used to this," I said out loud. I looked besides me. Jacob was lost in thought.

"Bella," he said.

I looked up.

"Bella, there's something I have to tell you."

Ah, the rub. "Shoot."

"I think you should stay in La Push with me."

"Wait, what?" I wasn't expecting that.

"That female-"

"Victoria," I finished.

"Victoria would never think to look here, and you and Charlie are always welcome."

"Er, thanks," I said tersely.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't think you should hang out with the rest of the bloodsuckers anymore."

I was expecting that, so I merely shrugged. "What else is new?"

"No, seriously, Bella. I don't think you can be Switzerland in this case. Its either us or them."

My face fell as he said that. Not him, too.

"I'll take note of that," I said.

"Bella," (here I could mentally imagine Jacob searching for the right words) "Please choose."

I decided to not answer. He wouldn't have any of that.

"Now, Bella. This is war." I looked into his eyes. Was he near tears? And was I near tears? Jacob was my dearest friend, the best one I ever had. A beacon of strength. The light at the end of the tunnel. My Lancelot.

But there was certainly no competition.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I love Edward."

At once, Jacob's face became contorted, and I noticed him blur, visibly angry at me. What had I done?

Just then, I heard a crack. As a jerk reaction, I turned around. Jacob was distracted enough to stop his transformation, but he was still on guard. An unidentified falling object from a treetop had just been bruised. The fall was a long one, I judged, and the object human. When he got up, I turned white.

"Good afternoon, Swan. I see you're having a rendezvous with your boyfriend. You just can't stay away from men, can you. Is it a weakness of yours?"

I seriously wanted to slap him. I only stopped at the last moment, partially remembering Edward's warning, partially from curiosity.

"How did you get here, and why aren't you in class?"' At the same time, Jacob said, "Who is this punk kid, Bella? I'll teach him." Jacob hadn't yet recovered from his outburst.

I decided to stay in between the two. They could fight later, after I got answers.

Fortunately, Draco took notice of my question first. "Surprised, Bella? You shouldn't be. Cheaters never prosper."

Just then, I was struck with realization. "Edward sent you, didn't he."

Draco sneered. "Let me get this straight, Swan. Nobody sends me anywhere. I offered to go myself."

I decided right then and there to drop all friendly pretenses and attack him. Only Jacob held me back.

"Seriously, Bella. I can take him. Soon, that twerp won't know what hit him."

"You haven't changed much, Swan. Do you really think I care about your boy troubles?"

Huh?

"I merely used Cullen as a pretext to getting here. Its your boyfriend who I really want to see." I grimaced in offense, then grimaced again when I realized that I had been offended. Was he putting on this facade just to spite me?

And how much did he know? Was he lying to me just then? How did he get here so quickly? How much did Edward tell him? And most importantly, why wasn't Edward telling me any of this?

"What do you want?" asked Jacob, clearly annoyed.

Draco looked thoughtful for a second or two, then made his way towards Jacob's moped. He then started to run his fingers against it. I couldn't help but remember him doing the same to Edward's volvo.

"Did you really make this from scratch?"

Jacob was taken aback by the question. I could tell that he wasn't expecting it.

"Er, yes. Yes I did."

Draco continued to inspect the vehicle. After awhile, he spoke again. "It's very impressive. Does it have a top?"

I rolled my eyes. What kind of stupid question was that?

"A top?" Jacob blinked.

"In case it rains."

"That's it. You're starting to annoy me," growled Jacob.

"No, I'm serious! I'd hate to ride a topless vehicle in the rain."

I looked at Jacob and watched his face turn from one of annoyance to one of. . . .wisdom?! I recognized Sam's features etched into his face, a look of everlasting wisdom. I noticed that Draco noticed it too, Was he shirking in cowardice?

For once in my life, I actually wanted to watch someone beat someone else up over me.

Finally, Jacob spoke. "It doesn't have a top," he said blankly.

I frowned out of disappointment. I really wanted Jacob to beat him up. Draco looked at me, and I prayed that he wouldn't say anything about how I wished the world revolved around me.

"Do you build other vehicles?" he asked, to my fortune.

Jacob's eyes brightened up, though the expression on his face remained sombre.

"I build cars," Jacob offered, not quite sure what to make of all this.

Draco studied Jacob. He saw that Jacob hadn't fallen for his obvious sucking up, so he decided to change tactics. "My family happens to be very rich, Black. My father made a fortune out of an industrious business. He is far too busy to play cards all day," (here I barely prevented myself from screaming) "I'll reward you handsomely if you can build me the biggest, flashiest car of your craft."

Ah. Bribery.

"Why don't you just buy it if your family is so rich?" asked Jacob.

And what does your family do to become so rich? I thought.

"Because I want it customized to my own design. Will you do it or not?"

"One condition-"

"I'll leave Swan alone, if it will make you happy." I couldn't help but notice the disgust in his face as he said this.

Jacob smiled. "Then count me in!" I couldn't help but notice he was a bit too enthusiastic. I couldn't tell whether or not because he was greeted with a new challenge, or because he had just eliminated one of my most troublesome pests.

Draco smirked. "I'll meet you this Saturday, then, Black. Oh, and by the way," (he paused here, and I could almost hear his wheels turning) "Its awfully hard to get decent transportation here. Do you have a spare?" He gestured to the moped.

"I thought-"

"It may be more ineffective when it rains, but at least I won't have to walk everywhere."

Jacob eyed me.

"He can take it," I said. "Its too fast for me, anyways."

There was about three minutes where no one did anything.

"I need to learn how to control the thing first, Black."

Jacob looked at me, then at Draco.

"Don't mind me," I said. "I'll just flag the nearest taxi." Draco was stealing my friends the same way the underpants gnomes steal underwear.

Jacob was about to say something when Draco spoke instead. "Good luck with that, Swan."

I left before he could say anything more.

0000000000

_Draco's POV_

I watched Swan walked away, and about a dozen questions wandered about aimlessly in my mind.

Should I tell Swan that I was a wizard?

It would only make sense, and it would certainly make things easier, that's for sure. Besides, she already knew about the existence of vampires and werewolves. I assumed that her tolerance for weird was maxed out by now.

"Swan," I said.

Both Swan and her boyfriend turned around and looked at me. Now was my chance. . . .

. . . .I just couldn't do it.

I didn't care that it was my mission. I didn't care that she would find out sooner or later anyways. Why couldn't she find out from Cullen? He WAS her fiancé, after all. I would be open with her eventually, but not now. Not this way.

Besides, it was beneath my dignity to spill everything out to a Muggle.

"Be sure to take a trip to the real world sometime. Maybe then, we can talk like civilized persons."

Swan walked away more briskly than before. It worked, and she hadn't suspected a thing.

When she was far from sight, I noticed Black's figure becoming distorted. More blurry. More grey. More. . .dangerous.

I knew what to expect. He **was** a werewolf after all. I just expected him to only transform during the full moon, just like Lupin. I readied my wand, and as soon as he lunged at me, I took aim.

"_Petrificus totalus."_

I smirked as Black topped to the floor, absolutely harmless. "Do you think this is a game, Black? I'm not one to bring a knife to a fight."

Black had by this time returned to his human form. I prepared to gloat, but to my disappointment, the spell had worn off.

"That was odd," I finally admitted.

Jacob grew quiet, and I noticed a stern, yet ominescent countenance characterized him at the moment. I hated it, for it reminded me too much of my former headmaster.

"Didn't it work?" he asked.

"Usually, it binds the target for quite some time," I explained. "It should've lasted longer."

Black nodded. "Perhaps it lost effect when I turned human again."

That sounded like a likely cause. I nodded. "Don't you have any self control whatsoever?"

Black paused. "I do. But what's the point of it all if you can't take risks?"

Inwardly, I flinched. I liked to think of myself as a risk taker. The thought was appealing to me, certainly. I just grew disappointed when I couldn't actually remember a time I took a risk.

"Touche," I finally said.

Jacob grinned. "I never met an actual wizard before," he said. "I was actually looking forward to battling you to see what it was like."

Ah, so it wasn't over Swan. Just a passing curiosity. I frowned. Now **I** was beginning to believe that the world revolved around her.

"How did you know I was a wizard?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, only a wizard would ask if a moped came with a top."

I scowled, feeling victory flowing from his mouth. It was the oddest feeling. After all, it was I who had won the duel.

"For another thing," he continued, "The only way the bloodsucker would've given you a ride on his back would be if he knew that you weren't human."

Bloodsucker? I thought. Oh, Cullen.

"Finally," he said, and I winced. He acted as if his triumph was an everyday thing. It was annoying how he treated it so casually. "I saw your mansion."

What?!

"I actually pass by your house from time to time. While its perfectly disorderly on the outside," (I winced at this. We had occupied the manor a few months before I enrolled in school, and the grass still hadn't been cut) "the inside is as clean as Martha Stewart's kitchen."

I felt myself turning white. "You've . . .been inside my house?"

Black smiled. "There was nothing else to do, and your family was out. It was really cool!"

I scowled. An obvious Gryffindor if I had ever met one.

"So," said Black. "I assume that the moped was a false pretense. Am I right?"

Moped? I thought. He could see my confusion.

"The vehicle," he clarified.

"Oh, definitely not," I said. I didn't want to lose THAT, not after all the trouble I went through trying to get it.

"Good!" he said, and, a split second later, he seemed far less intimidating. I smiled faintly. "Let me show you how to ride it!"

I spent the rest of the evening taking turns riding the moped, falling off the moped, then getting back on again. After awhile, I mastered it, and Jacob and I parted. I could tell he was reluctant in doing so, but I really had to get home. I was in enough trouble with my school for this little escapade already. It was only after I left did I realize that I hadn't learned anything of great importance.

000000000

_**As difficult as this chapter was to write, it was also lots of fun. I would be disappointed if I learned that people didn't have as much fun reading it as I had writing it.**_


	5. Don't Get Involved

**A/N: I'm getting more and more familiar with what I want to do with the story. It WILL be a romance. There will be hints of Bella/Edward, Bella/Jacob, and Bella/Draco. There will be a bit more attention on the latter, as Draco Malfoy isn't a regular in the "Twilight" cannon. I even decided who Bella would end up with.**

**I'm just not telling you.**

**Why? you ask? I figured it wouldn't be fun that way. What's the point of reading a story if you know the ending?**

**Either way, I am curious to know who YOU think Bella should choose. There is a poll on my profile page that addresses this very topic.**

**_I NEED A BETA!!!_**

**I cannot stress that enough. There is a romance scene between Bella and Edward in this chapter, and it could've been that much more better if I was more adept at writing romance. Also, I've become very paranoid, as I'm starting to fear that Malfoy has become a bit of a show stealer, or worse, a Gary Stu.**

**In other news, I have a small favor to ask of you. If you favorite or alert my story, please review. I'd like to know what people like about my story. It really bugs me for some odd reason when people favorite but don't review.**

**That this fanfic is due for a title change, as there are too many stories with this title on this site, the vast majority of them "Harry Potter" ones. Besides, since I decided to make this fanfic more of a serious drama and less of a parody of Twilight conventions, the title doesn't really go with the story. If you wish to be notified as to what the new title of this fanfic will be (I've already chosen, and I also have chosen the name of a possible sequel), please PM me. Don't review the story asking for the new title (unless, of course, you also have criticism or praise which, of course, comes with criticism), otherwise I will consider it spam. You have been warned. Also, because I changed the tone to be more serious, chapter one is due for an edit. I will alert you when said edit has taken place.**

**Finally, (last thing, promise) I decided to give a little tribute to Meyers in this chapter. When you see it (and trust me, you will notice it if you're a "Twilight" buff), you'll think its in insult because it comes from Draco's mind. It's actually a compliment. **

000000000

_Draco's POV_

The ride home was uneventful, other than the fact that I occasionally toppled off the moped (that WAS what it was called, apparently). Midway, it started to rain. I figured that I had underestimated how annoying the rain would be. At that moment, I decided that I would only ride the thing in Black's presence. I would continue to get rides from Cullen to and fro school.

Did Swan see me ride on Cullen's back? After all, Black saw. I contemplated this for awhile, then decided that it didn't really matter. Swan would find out eventually. That was the least of my worries. My only job was to make sure that she didn't find out from me.

I arrived home at a screeching halt and discovered black muggle vehicle in the driveway. I noticed how expensive it looked. I also noticed another moped that wasn't there previously. Looking to my right, I saw my parents conversing with an attractive elderly man. I noticed that his eyes matched Cullen's, so I assumed that he was the leader of their clan. I didn't see a third party that could've possibly owned the spare vehicle.

He must have noticed me staring at him, for he spoke to me. "Ah! So you must be Draco!" I nodded, and he smiled.

My mother looked at me. "How did you get home so quickly from La Push?"

I gestured towards my new moped. "Black lent it to me, free of charge."

My mother looked confused, "How did you-"

"It was relatively easy to obtain, really," I said quickly. I really wasn't in the mood to go into details, as memories of Black made me uneasy.

"Growing attached to muggle inventions, are we?" I looked up at my father's gaze.

"Its for convenience, only. I'd like to see you walk in the rain sometimes." My father said nothing, but I knew what he was thinking. The last thing he wanted was for me to end up like one of the Weasleys.

The vampire quickly changed the conversation topic, to my relief. "What all did the Blacks tell you?"

"They didn't tell me anything. I eavesdropped. Apparently, Swan wants it both ways."

His expression didn't change. Apparently, this wasn't news to him. "Well," he said, a bit too friendly for my tastes, "I'll see you tomorrow, Draco. We have a lot of work to do together."

"Thanks," I said, remembering my duty. I assumed at that moment that I was speaking to the one called Carlisle.

"But first, can I talk to you privately?"

I shrugged, then walked further to the left until I was certain that my parents were unable to hear. "Shoot."

Cullen smiled. "I just wanted to tell you not to fret over this. Concentrate on school."

"Sure," I said. Who said I was fretting?

He frowned. "What I'm trying to say is that for your own safety, I don't wish for you to get involved beyond the healing process."

"What?!" He couldn't be serious. This was my problem as much as it was my family's.

"I just don't want you to be forced to carry out a task that you can't make happen."

It took me awhile for those words to sink in. I remembered clearly being assigned to murder Dumbledore. I still hadn't gotten over that. I would've done it. I just. . .needed more time.

I wanted to pull out my wand on Cullen, partially because he didn't take me as seriously as he did my parents, partially because he pushed a particularly sensitive button, and, most importantly, because he cared so much. The fact that he cared made the sting ever more painful. How did he know? Who told him?

"Please promise me you'll stay out of this, Draco. You'll save your mother a lot of worries."

So it was mom who put him up to this. It was also mom who put Snape on my case. And Snape was a bloody traitor. Was Cullen a traitor, too? I decided that he must have been, if his family was willing to risk it all for a Muggle.

I decided not to say all of this out loud. Instead, I just nodded, and his eyes turned lighter from compassion.

"Good," he said.

I decided to change the topic. "Will Edward be there to pick me up tomorrow?"

Cullen looked at my new moped, then back at me in confusion. Finally, he laughed and said, "I don't see why not. I'd hate to see you having to travel when the showers are supposed to be heavy tomorrow." He was so nice and filled with such great concern for me that I wanted to punch him, and I wondered for a second if he was a Mormon, as only a Mormon could be that way. Come to think of it, ALL of the Cullens seemed to act like Mormons.

Cullen left me in thought and walked towards my parents. I tried to follow their conversation, but their words were muted. I realized that my mother had casted her favorite charm. It was particularly useful when she didn't want me or father listening in on her gossip. After awhile of that chatter, Cullen left, taking the black muggle device with him. Curiously enough, he left behind the spare vehicle. I decided to ask.

"What's with the moped?"

My mother looked at the moped. It was clear she hadn't any blazing idea, either. Finally, she spoke. "The Cullens asked us to watch over this. . .thing. Rather superfluous, don't you think?"

000000000

_Bella's POV_

The first thing I did when Edward came over that night was interrogate him.

"How deep is Draco in this?" I asked.

Edward looked puzzled. "Deep?"

I rolled my eyes. "How much does he know?"

Edward smiled, and I turned to butter in spite of the fact that I was angry at him. "He knew enough to know that I am a jealous man. He's very skilled at learning which buttons to push."

"Yeah. I kind of figured that one out already."

Edward laughed. "Obviously. He seems to have taken quite a liking to verbally abusing you."

"But I could've sworn I saw SOMETHING follow us-"

"You mean Draco's moped?"

I stared blankly. "What?"

"He offered to follow you, then took off on a moped. It was obviously stolen, as he didn't know how to ride it."

"He just got a moped from Jacob Black," I said.

"I certainly hope he got driving lessons," chuckled Edward.

"Why would he need another one?"

"I would too, if I didn't want to be in trouble with the law."

"But did he just leave the spare behind when he got home on his-"

"I'm sure Jacob went with him."

I didn't need to ask how Jacob got back. Like vampires, werewolves were pretty fast. But still. . .

"Victoria," I said.

Edward looked confused.

"Edward, when I was riding with Jacob, I think I saw Victoria."

Edward's face straightened out. "Hmmm," he said.

Was that all? Was he serious?!

Before I could think further, Edward drew me into an elaborate kiss, and I floated with the angels. I tried to hold my own, but I was overpowered by his marble lips. I never ceased to be amazed at how gentle, yet brutal they were.

I recalled when Edward had told me that everything that I loved about him was bait, bait to lure victims in. I could just imagine, if Edward was any more evil, his lips growing colder and less welcoming the more passionately we were at it. I then saw with my mind's eye. . .

"Bella." The kiss had broken.

"Please don't get carried away like that again. I nearly killed you."

I frowned. I was worried about **him** getting too involved, and here I was, not helping the problem in the slightest. "Edward," I murmured, quite against my will. I leaned my head on his lap, and I closed my eyes. I could feel Edward playing with my hair. Just before I fell asleep, I wondered if Edward had acted a bit . . .uncharacteristically, but then wondered, if only for a second, whether or not I was starting to believe that the world revolved around me. I thought about where I had heard those words before, but my mind drew a blank, and, before I had known it, I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Edward was waiting in front of Charlie's house. It was an unusually rainy day that day, even for Forks, so I hurried into the Volvo as fast as I could. To my surprise, Edward took a U turn to the direction of the Malfoy manor.

"Draco already has a ride," I said.

Edward smiled his crooked smile, then said "He expects me to pick him up today."

0000000

_Draco's POV_

I got ready for school that day, praying that Black wouldn't force me to miss another class. Earlier last night, I had decided that, in spite of Cullen's protestations, I **would **get involved. How could I not? I contemplated the reality of it. If it weren't for my mother, Potter would be dead. And my father had ended up in Azkaban due to a failed mission. I may have not actually killed the old coot per se, but my actions had certainly led up to his death. Yet, **I** was the one who wasn't to get involved?

Fuck that. Not only would I solve this mess, but I would solve it by myself.

I waited in the rain for Cullen to pick me up. When he finally arrived, I greeted him. "Morning, Cullen."

Edward studied me, then said something that I hadn't expected. "This is just a reminder to return what isn't rightfully yours, Draco."

I looked over at the spare moped. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Swan had seen it, too. I couldn't help but realize how ridiculous this must have looked to her, and for once, I couldn't blame her. I wanted to ask right then and there what the point of that was.

"Already?" I asked.

Edward chuckled annoyingly and changed the topic too quickly for my tastes. "What are you thinking?"

Whenever he asked me that, resentment grew inside me. I knew that he couldn't read my mind, but why did he feel the compulsion to snoop around? "My thoughts are none of your concern, Cullen."

"Very well. Be sure to drop it off on your way to school."

Wait, what?

Before I could say anything more, he drove away at lightning fast speed. Hearing the muggle laughing uproariously only served to piss me off. Did he really expect me to drive that thing in the rain? How did he expect me to get back to school?

Soaked to the bone, I wandered into the house. "Mother," I said.

My father looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet. I smiled when I saw it, reminded that we hadn't lost touch with the wizarding world completely. "She's out."

"Do you happen to know the way to the Cullen's place? He asked for his moped back."

There was a long silence, after which my father finally spoke in a far harsher tone than I expected. "Show me the vehicle."

He gracefully got up from his chair, and I led him outside to the moped. With a wave of his wand, it apparated, and I felt stupid for not thinking of doing that earlier.

"My boy, you are getting far too involved with Muggles, so involved, that you are starting to think like them."

"I'm really not," I said. And it was true. Everyone I have spoken to on a regular basis were magical folk; everyone except Swan, and she was too minuscular to really make a difference on how my mind worked.

"Next time, be more practical." And with that, he glided back inside the house, leaving me on my own in the rain to get to school, with only my moped as a guide. At that moment, I wished I could simply apparate to school, but I realized that would cause too great of a ruckus, and that it would out me, so I sighed in reluctant acceptance of my fate.

00000000000

**Short chapter, and most of it was an author's note. I'm. . .er. . .sorry about this. But it was worth it just to see Malfoy get pwned by Edward, don't you think?**

**Well, the truth is, I don't quite know what will happen next. Well, I know. I just don't know how to get there. Honestly, I don't know how I ended up where I am. 99% of this fanfic was completely improvised. The only thing that I really planned was that Malfoy would be attending Forks high taunting Bella.**

**Please PM me your suggestions. I may not use them exactly as you say, but I will remix them, modify them, etc. . .but only if they reach where I want to go.**

**And, oh yes. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
